walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 172
Issue 172 is the one-hundred and seventy-second issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fourth part of Volume 29: Lines We Cross. It was published on October 4, 2017. Plot Juanita tells Michonne she's got to work on her sense of humor and goes inside the building. Yumiko says that they should let her tag along, commenting that at least the trip would be 'entertaining'. Michonne is about to ride away when Juanita comes out with a backpack and a large spear she found within the city. When asked if she can give back her gun, Michonne declines; Juanita shrugs it off, stating she has others. Rick Grimes encounters Annie at the front gates bringing in a couple of horses. They talk about how Rick is worrying too much about the party taking such a long trip outside the walls and she leaves, telling Rick that Mikey is looking for him. Rick finds him working in the community's garden and helps teach him how to plant some seeds. Aaron and Paul Monroe decide to move from Alexandria back to the Hilltop colony; they find Rick sleeping at Andrea's grave and tell him their intentions. In the Hilltop, Carl marvels about how much progress has been made in rebuilding the colony, stating that it will look even better than before. Elsewhere, Maggie thanks William for all the hard work the Kingdom has done in helping to rebuild; he mentions that they will probably be doing the same for the Kingdom soon enough. He then tells Maggie that she seems to be distracted over the last few days; Maggie, thinking about where Negan is due to a map Dante brought her the previous day, says it's nothing. Carl goes over to Lydia, who thanks him again for accepting her even with how she's treated him recently. As they hug, Sophia looks at them from a distance. Back on the road, Michonne finally allows Juanita to join her in taking out some walkers, to the latter's excitement. While this is happening, Yumiko asks Magna if she'll go back 'to being straight' once they reach Ohio. Magna says it's not that simple, but Yumiko cuts her off; pointing to the others, she says they won't care and it's no use hiding the fact. She then blurts out to the others that the two of them are gay. Michonne offers a confused congratulations, Eugene & Siddiq say they already knew and Juanita says it's awesome. As Lydia sleeps, Carl goes for a walk and finds Sophia. She tells Carl that she's seen him rapidly mature since he moved to the Hilltop and states that she misses her best friend; when asked about this, Sophia says she misses being with him. Carl agrees that he does still have some lingering feelings for her but due to being with Lydia right now, he doesn't want to go behind her back. Both agree they should talk again soon and go back to their tents on good terms. Meanwhile, a restless and fixated Maggie sits upright in her tent. Back in Alexandria, Rick thanks Paul for staying longer than he intended in Alexandria and asks for Maggie to send Carl back if she can to report in. Paul says he'll do his best, then him and Aaron ride out to the Hilltop. During the night Paul is on watch duty and smiles at Aaron who's sleeping, thinking to himself that 'this one's going to last.' Beta suddenly and silently appears, looming over Paul and ready to strike. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Aaron *Mikey *Paul Monroe *Earl Sutton *Magna *Yumiko *Annie *Siddiq *Hershel Greene *Dante *Lydia *Beta *William *Juanita Sanchez *Apple *Peach Pit *Alexandria residents *Hilltop residents *Kingdom residents Deaths *None Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Apple. (Unknown) *First (and last) appearance of Peach Pit. (Unknown) *This issue marks Michonne's 125th appearance. *Beta makes an appearance after being absent since Issue 162. Category:Media and Merchandise